Kiff VandenHeuvel Interview
This Interview was held by Rick123Axel. Kiff VadenHeuvel portrayed Walter in Telltale's The Walking Dead Video Game. ---- How did you get your role as Walter? ''' I auditioned for it against, I'm sure, many other people. I prepared the script the night before, made emotional choices and went in to my talent agency and read for it. Heard nothing for a very long time and then was told right before Christmas that they wanted to book me. 2 sessions about an hour each. '''Can you confirm Matthew and Walter's relationship? That information wasn't given to me. I chose very, very close friends. When did you find out Walter would be killed? When I got to the end of the script. Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? Just played some of the game. I watched the show before but it's too different an animal. Who are your favorite characters? I love Steven Yuen. I used to direct him in Chicago at Second City. Clem is great. ' In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your character Walter?' We sound alot alike. How do you get into the role when recording? That's a great question. I spend a lot of time researching what has been or about what the style of the show is, and then based on the words the character says, try to find a voice that matches how that guy might say those things. Sometimes I'm just trying to match what's been done. What is your opinion on Walter overall? I think Walter is a really stand up guy who is trying with all his might to make an abnormal world feel normal, filled still with traditions, kindness, warmth, generosity and culture. He's a very unique character in games in general and I really love that about him. Do you have any ideas of scenes cut featuring Walter? ''' I don't, no. The team is super efficient and used everything we did. '''Would you have let Nick be eaten in Walter's position or would you have saved him? I think he made the right choice. Even though he was devastated by the senselessness and loss of Matthew, you can't stop Walter from being who he is, a guy who is trying to bring light to a world completely shrouded in darkness. Walter is who he is, and even though Nick did what he did, he can't let himself fall into the void. He's such a remarkable character. I know there are choices that can be made that'll lead to Nick getting eaten, but when I played, I couldn't make those choices. So. But, I don't get the whole script when we record, just the bits we are saying and they are often out of sequence. So when I play the game, because it's so choice driven, I'll never get to see everything I recorded unless I go back to the beginning and play from the top again. and I just don't have time for all of that! ' Are you currently working on any other projects?' I'm narrating a new series for ID Network called Disappeared, I'm in a couple films being released later this year (Imagine(with Al Pacino) and Nightcrawler (with Jake Gyllenhaal and Rene Russo) and I've got a couple auditions/call backs for projects that I can't talk about but are very exciting. So goes the life of a working actor! I've also narrated some audiobooks if folks want to listen to me read without getting killed all the time. Just do a search for me on Audible and it'll come up! Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Cool Category:Interviews